the_witch_hunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Crowley
|- | |} Crowley is a fictional character from the TV show Supernatural and is so copyrighted to that show. The use of Crowley in this fan fiction series is purely entertainment. Background as pertaining to Rayna Singer Rayna first popped up on Crowley's radar after she unintentionally broke the "link" between her and Dean. He has since made it his "mission" to find out more about her lineage so that he may offer her a deal that she cannot refuse. To do so he has been "meeting" with her off and on for over ten years now, only taking a break when "B" threatened to lock him away in a dungeon he could not escape. Powers: As the King of Hell, Crowley posses the following powers: *'Immortality' - Crowley has an infinite lifespan and has the potential to live forever. He is not subject to old age. *'Super Strength -' Crowley has proven to be stronger than black-eyed demons, literally once taking on a hive of them simultaneously. He also effortlessly and brutally beat Meg, a lower-level demon. He, somehow, was able to break an angel blade into pieces, fashioning them into bullets. He also broke a steel door down with virtually no effort and then proceeded to lift Kevin Tran off the ground by the throat and would have strangled him to death if Metatron had not intervened. *'Invulnerability -' He is impervious to conventional methods of death and injury; only supernatural weapons such as The Colt or the Demon-Killing Knife can kill him. Despite his increased power, he is still susceptible to standard defenses against demons such as holy water (though he recovers quickly) and he is not strong enough to fight Seraphs. He is hardly affected by rocksalt, as shown when Bobby shoots him, although he still found it agonising. *'Super Senses '- Crowley was able to smell that Castiel had been in Dean's Impala and taste that the blood he and Raphael had been using was dog's blood. *'Super Stamina' - Crowley stated while torturing Samandriel that he can remain physically active infinitely. *'Possession' - Like all demons, Crowley requires a human host, living or deceased, to manifest. *'Teleportation -' Even before becoming King of Hell, he could teleport himself and others over great distances with ease. He can teleport between Earth and Hell with no difficulty at all. *'Apporting' - He once caused an angel blade to teleport into his hand. *'Telekinesis -' As a demon, Crowley can movie objects with his mind. He is shown to be very interoffice at this, and has telekintically pinned, thrown, and trapped humans. He was able to destroy a street light by pointing at it. He also broke a girl's neck without touching her and ripped another one to shreds after lifting her at a considerable height. *'Technopathy -' He switched off a television by snapping his fingers in "Weekend At Bobby's". *'Pyrokinesis -' He can manipulate fire, even channeling it through a snap of his fingers. He made a painful burn on Sam's hand with a touch in "All Dogs Go To Heaven". He also burnt a message into a table in "There Will Be Blood". *'Thermokinesis -' He made Ruby's knife burn red-hot with a snap of his fingers in "We Need To Talk About Kevin" to make Dean drop it. *'Reality Warping -' As King of the Crossroads, he is able to warp reality in the form of a deal to a greater extent than other crossroad demons and can even undo contracts made by other crossroads demons. *'Invisibility -' He rendered himself unseen and unheard by Dean in the flashback of "The Man Who Would Be King" while he talked to Castiel in Dean's presence. *'Voice Mimicry' - He taunted the Winchesters by imitating his usual vessel's voice while possessing Linda Tran. *'Spell Casting -' Being the son of a witch, Crowley has stated his mother had taught him a "few tricks". He proved himself adept at Enochian warding magic. He also placed a spell that prevented creatures from escaping their vessels, on an entire building in "Caged Heat". He also learned the spell to bind Death in "Meet The New Boss", which he passed onto Bobby and the Winchesters. He was also able to disguise his demons as Sam and Dean to fool Kevin Tran. In "Clip Show" he cast a spell to kill Sarah Blake with a hex bag hidden in Dean's cell phone. *'Biokinesis' - He was able to cause a man to cough up blood and even caused a girl to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Healing '- Crowley healed a burn, which he had caused to appear on Sam's hand, in order to torture him, by snapping his fingers. *'Memory Manipulation '- Crowley states that he "scrubbed" Kevin's short term memory, but noted that it was risky and didn't want to have to perform it again. *'Torturing' - Crowley was shown to be skilled in torturing an individual, as seen when he tortured various monsters for the location of Purgatory or when he forced the names of the future prophets from the angel Samandriel. Category:Characters Category:Borrowed